


Minha alma, seus batimentos

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Angel Beats [2]
Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Kanade acorda em um lugar estranho. Sozinha. E à noite. Porém, o mais chocante é ter acordado novamente com quatorze anos de idade, e que os habitantes dessa escola estranha parecem indiferentes a tudo isso. Até que uma realidade triste a atinge quando ela começa a entender a dinâmica esquisita desse lugar e porque foi parar nele.
Relationships: Otonashi Yuzuru/Tachibana Kanade | Angel
Series: Angel Beats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026115
Kudos: 1





	Minha alma, seus batimentos

**Author's Note:**

> Para entender melhor essa one-shot, recomendo que vejam meu vídeo explicando o final de Angel Beats e porque não existe erro cronológico como pensamos por tanto tempo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_pRLSdxzls&t=5s
> 
> O vídeo se chama: Não existe erro no final de Angel Beats! Entenda porque.
> 
> Pode ser encontrado no canal "Daniela Tsubasa".
> 
> IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: Eu juro que procurei quem são os autores das fanarts que coloquei aqui, mas não consegui descobrir. Se alguém souber, por favor, me informe pra eu creditar aqui. Se você é o autor e está vendo isso, peço que não me ameace ou tome providências drásticas como aconteceu uma vez mesmo depois de eu já ter adicionado a identidade da autora. Basta me dizer que é você, terei imenso prazer em colocar seu nome aqui e ajudar a divulgar esse trabalho lindo. <3
> 
> Angel Beats e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Jun Maeda, à P. A. Works e à Aniplex e a Seiji Kishi.

Kanade se mexeu ao sentir a brisa fria tocar sua pele. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. A noite estava tranquila, apesar de um pouco assustadora. Ela estava sozinha, no chão de uma enorme quadra esportiva. Olhou em volta e não havia ninguém, o lugar era imenso e parecia se dividir entre uma escola e uma floresta nos arredores. Apesar da brisa, não estava frio, devia ser verão nesse lugar também. Certamente estava sonhando, não havia como ter se transportado da varanda do hospital para cá após adormecer ao pôr do sol.

Olhando para si mesma, sentiu-se mais assustada, ainda que acreditasse que estava sonhando. Ela tinha dezesseis anos de novo, e estava usando um uniforme, mesmo que não houvesse nada indicando a qual escola pertencia. Olhou para suas mãos, mais jovens e delicadas do que deveriam ser aos 30 anos de idade.

\- Que lugar é esse?

Tomou um momento para apreciar o som de sua voz, também um pouco mais jovem do que estava habituada agora.

\- Eu estava na varanda do hospital com papai e mamãe... Uma das enfermeiras e um médico. O sol estava se pondo... Mamãe estava chorando. Papai estava sorrindo, mas também triste...

Levantou-se e arrumou a roupa, olhando em volta novamente e identificando a entrada do lugar.

\- Que lugar é esse? – Questionou novamente.

******

\- Yuzuru?

O jovem continuou parado como se estivesse em transe.

\- Já passou muito da hora de dormir. Você sabe que é contra as regras da escola estar fora dos dormitórios nesse horário. Precisa acordar cedo pra não perder o horário das aulas pela manhã... Yuzuru...

O NPC de dezessete anos continuava parado no meio do corredor.

\- Eu não sabia que tínhamos alunos sonâmbulos. Ele já está aqui há tanto tempo, como não percebemos?

Andou até o garoto e tocou seu ombro.

\- Ei, Otonashi, você está me ouvindo?

Após sacudi-lo de leve o jovem finalmente pareceu despertar, virando-se para encarar o professor e parecendo confuso.

\- Eu nem sei porque estou aqui.

\- Tudo bem, meu jovem. Talvez esteja estudando demais. O cansaço faz isso com nossas cabeças, agora volte ao seu quarto e deixarei essa passar.

\- Me desculpe...

\- Tudo bem. Agora vá depressa.

É o que ele estava fazendo quando seus olhos cruzaram a enorme janela que dava para a área ao ar livre da escola.

\- Veja... Há alguém no campo.

\- O que?! A essa hora? É uma garotinha... Nunca vi alguém parecido com ela por aqui. Horário curioso para receber alunos novos, mas não seria a primeira vez. Volte a seu quarto, eu chamarei uma das professoras para leva-la ao dormitório das meninas.

\- Certo...

Apesar de concordar, Yuzuru não conseguiu tirar os olhos da menina. Sentiu algo estranho, como se um choque percorresse seu corpo e pressionasse o peito. E por alguma razão inexplicável ela parecia familiar. De repente ouviram um pequeno grito e a garota se curvou, levando as mãos ao peito, apesar de continuar de pé.

\- Ela precisa de ajuda! Será que se machucou?

\- Jovem, nós cuidamos disso, volte já ao seu quarto. Se ela estiver machucada, a levaremos à enfermaria. Você e os demais alunos poderão acolhê-la e conversar com ela amanhã. É a última vez que o estou advertindo.

\- Sim... – ele respondeu, olhando uma última vez para a garota, que parecia se recuperar lentamente, e finalmente voltando pelo corredor até seu quarto.

******

Kanade respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto seu coração voltava ao ritmo normal e a dor se dissipava como se nunca tivesse existido.

\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo... E não há ninguém aqui a quem pedir ajuda. Talvez... Eu esteja apenas sonhando enquanto meu corpo dá adeus à vida, e isso tenha sido a sensação física do que está acontecendo. Ou estou dormindo enquanto me anestesiaram pra conter mais uma crise... Que lugar é esse?

Quando fitou as escadas uma mulher vinha em sua direção. Recuou com receio, já era assustador o suficiente acordar sozinha à noite num lugar desconhecido e quatorze anos mais jovem. Apesar de estar em roupas de dormir, a mais velha parecia uma das autoridades do lugar.

\- Boa noite – ela falou gentilmente e sorriu quando estavam frente a frente – Ei, querida, você está bem? Vimos de longe que você teve um mal estar.

\- Sim... Eu... Estou acostumada com isso. Mas faz tempo que não acontecia assim.

\- Não é comum que nossos alunos passem mal, todos se sentem bem aqui. Esse é um horário incomum para chegar, mas se me acompanhar levarei você para seu quarto, e amanhã você poderá fazer novos amigos e se juntar às aulas. Logo se sentirá melhor.

\- Aulas...?

\- Sim. As aulas. É importante para todos os jovens comparecerem. Não só terão mais conhecimento, como farão amigos e serão felizes – ela falou enquanto subiam as escadas.

De repente isso começava a parecer real demais para ser um sonho, e Kanade tentou recordar em detalhes o que tinha acontecido antes de dormir, mas nada veio além do que já se lembrava. A mulher que caminhava a sua frente tinha uma atmosfera estranha, como se fosse um robô programado para lhe dizer aquelas palavras e guia-la. O que aconteceria se a testasse?

\- Onde estão meus pais? Não me lembro de como cheguei aqui.

\- Os alunos precisam estudar. Os pais já tiveram a vez deles – ela respondeu no mesmo tom simpático – É normal ficar confusa no primeiro dia. Logo tudo estará bem.

Mais afirmações programadas e inconclusivas.

\- Por que há alguém acordado a essa hora? É comum receberem alunos tão tarde?

\- Às vezes acontece, então procuramos ficar atentos. Posso saber seu nome?

\- Tachibana.

\- E seu primeiro nome?

\- Kanade.

\- Um nome muito bonito. Estávamos mesmo esperando por você. Seu quarto já está arrumado. Lá você encontrará roupas e terá um computador para ajudar nos estudos. Também há um banheiro, uma pequena cozinha e uma sala. Procuramos estimular a independência de nossos alunos, e evitar que precisem se deslocar até à cantina caso precisem de algo depois da hora de dormir.

\- O que você faz aqui?

\- Sou professora. Estou ansiosa para vê-la nas minhas aulas.

Kanade decidiu sessar as perguntas por enquanto, sentindo que não chegaria a qualquer lugar, e seguiu a mulher até o interior da escola, observando atentamente os locais por onde passavam, entre corredores, salas de aula e dos professores e outro corredor que tinha entradas em direções opostas nas extremidades. Seguiram para uma delas e Kanade se atentou à placa presa à parede indicando que estavam no dormitório das meninas. A professora a levou até uma das portas e a abriu para ela, também acendendo a luz.

\- Alguns alunos tem colegas de quarto e outros não, isso é decidido aleatoriamente ou conforme o necessário. Espero que não se chateie por estar sozinha.

Kanade olhou para dentro do que parecia ser um pequeno apartamento, onde após o hall de entrada ela podia ver o que deveria ser uma pequena sala de estar.

\- É contra as regras da escola perambular por aí após às dez horas, a menos que seja realmente necessário, em caso de emergência ou situações especiais. Se precisar de ajuda com muita urgência, poderá pedir às colegas dos outros quartos ou ir procurar um dos professores ou o diretor. Infelizmente no momento não temos ninguém ocupando a presidência do Conselho Estudantil para ajudar com essas questões.

\- E o que aconteceu com quem estava nessa função?

\- Ele provavelmente se formou e seguiu com sua vida. O cargo está vago agora, à espera de alguém adequado para ocupá-lo.

\- Há uma enfermaria aqui? Eu posso precisar de ajuda se me sentir mal de novo. Tenho alguns problemas com o coração.

\- Você não tem que se preocupar com isso como eu já lhe disse, logo estará bem. Todos melhoram quando chegam aqui.

Dessa vez Kanade não conseguiu esconder a expressão de estranhamento, e foi mais esquisito ainda quando a professora não reagiu a isso.

\- Mas se desejar, poderá verificar o caminho da enfermaria no mapa que você encontrará na área de trabalho quando ligar o computador.

\- Por que estou aqui?

\- Para aprender e ter um futuro mais feliz. Eu devo ir agora. Há algo mais que você queira perguntar?

Kanade pensou por um instante e decidiu que investigar seus aposentos e tentar descansar era sua melhor opção por enquanto.

\- Não. Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

A mulher sorriu e se despediu. Kanade a esperou desaparecer no fim do corredor para olhar em volta. Várias portas se estendiam perto da sua, e uma escada no fim delas indicava que o dormitório devia continuar nos andares de cima. Tudo estava em silêncio, e se perguntava se todos os alunos eram tão disciplinados quanto ela para seguir as regras ou se apenas havia poucos presentes no momento.

Ainda assustada e confusa, voltou correndo para dentro do lugar e trancou a porta, decidindo levar a chave consigo. Olhou em volta mais uma vez e em menos de meia hora havia explorado todo o lugar. Além do hall e da sala, encontrou uma pequena cozinha, onde felizmente havia comida e água e até suprimentos para fazer chá, e também um banheiro e um quarto. Abrindo a cortina ela pode ver o outro lado da escola que dava para mais uma parte do pátio e permitia ver mais da floresta. No guarda-roupa encontrou um uniforme extra, pijamas e outras roupas, além de prendedores de cabelo, todos suspeitosamente do seu tamanho e das cores e estampas que gostava.

Decidiu ligar o computador e realmente encontrou um mapa, onde pode verificar o quão grande a escola era e onde ficava a enfermaria, além de um anexo com as regras da escola, incluindo direitos e deveres dos estudantes e horários de aulas, refeições e outras atividades. Até mesmo havia um arquivo com seus dados, nome, turma, horários... Porém, mesmo após saber que estava acobertada em muitos sentidos, as mesmas questões não saíam de sua cabeça. Onde estava? Por que? Pra que? E por que seus pais ou qualquer pessoa a deixariam aqui? E o mais inexplicável de tudo, como rejuvenescera dezesseis anos do nada?

\- Isso já ficou longo e detalhado demais pra ser só um sonho.

Até a atmosfera do ambiente era diferente, leve, calma e agradável, quase como se fosse o paraíso, sem nenhum traço da agitação e barulho do mundo que conhecia. Então uma hipótese triste atingiu sua mente. E de repente se lembrou de tudo, dos instantes finais, de sua última respiração, de seu último sorriso para seus pais quando disse que os amava enquanto seguravam suas mãos e choravam. O último obrigado de sua vida. A luz desaparecendo e o som ficando distante, as sensações do tato se esvaindo e um entorpecimento tomando seu corpo, a percepção da luminosidade do pôr do sol desaparecendo, até a última nota da voz de seus pais silenciar. Ela estava em paz, estava feliz apesar de tudo que já havia passado, estava grata pela segunda chance que alguém um dia lhe dera, apesar do quanto lhe doía nunca ter sido capaz de agradecer a essa pessoa. E a realidade a atingiu com tudo. E ela chorou em silêncio, encolhendo-se na cadeira em frente ao computador e abraçando os joelhos.

\- Eu estou morta.

******

Kanade correu pelo corredor ao ouvir os gritos dos alunos. Havia acontecido de novo. Mais um garoto estava estendido no chão sob uma poça do próprio sangue, com várias tesouras cravadas em suas costas.

Kanade não demonstrou horror, apesar de sentir pena. Era um NPC, estaria vivo e sem qualquer lembrança do ocorrido no dia seguinte. Já estava aqui há meses suficientes para saber disso. Às vezes cruzava com alguém que desconfiava ser como ela, humano, mas não conseguira ter certeza, pois logo essas pessoas desapareciam em algum lugar perto da floresta ou entre a multidão de NPCs. Estava aos poucos decifrando o que significava estar nesse lugar. Os professores se esforçavam muito para manter os alunos bem, ainda que até os NPCs achassem algumas aulas chatas. Parecia um grande hospital emocional para curar feridas da alma, embora ainda não estivesse completamente certa disso. Obedeceu o diretor e os professores quando mandaram todos se afastarem e seguiu para outra direção, tomando nota que essa era a sexta vítima dentro de uma semana, e que todos eram garotos, e o quão estranho era que no dia seguinte todos esquecessem o ocorrido por mais que se repetisse, e lembrando-se de ter sentido uma presença humana alguns dias atrás, que batia com o início dos ataques. Mas por que alguém viria a esse mundo pra fazer tal coisa? Talvez não tivesse ainda percebido que ninguém nesse lugar podia morrer.

Tinha acabado de sair da última aula e estaria livre para voltar a seu quarto ou andar pela escola por algumas horas. Decidiu passar pela cantina para comer mapo tofu, o que sempre surpreendia a maioria dos estudantes, que fugiam desse prato, e depois caminhar de volta ao quarto. Ainda que ninguém morresse nesse lugar, não era agradável ver as cenas e o sangue. Já tivera suficiente disso em sua vida. Trancou a porta e voltou ao computador, onde havia encontrado algo curioso recentemente, uma série de programações sobre um anjo. O programador era de fato uma pessoa, embora em momento algum tivesse deixado evidências de sua identidade, o que lhe acontecera ou porque criara o programa. As informações eram poucas e muito restritas sobre isso. Também não tinha ideia de como isso aparecera para ela ou se sempre esteve ali e passou despercebido. Perguntando sobre isso a alguns NPCs no fim do dia anterior, descobriu que ninguém tinha a menor ideia sobre o programa e acreditaram que se tratasse de um game de computador, mas Kanade sabia que não era. E o que não seria possível num mundo onde não se morre? Se conseguisse entender e aplicar o programa, se fosse verdade, ela poderia proteger os outros alunos e até os adultos, acabar com a série de ataques e as visões desagradáveis dia após dia. Ao contrário dos NPCs, se lembrava de cada uma.

\- É um programa de segurança. Por que alguém criou isso? Mão sônica, harmonia, distorção, super força... Talvez... Tudo aqui seja feito de energia, da mesma energia das vidas de quem vem pra cá, mesmo que nem tudo tenha alma. Quem criou isso... Criou porque já aconteceu algo perigoso aqui?

******

Kanade se apressou quando viu um aluno, outro NPC, gritar e disparar pelo corredor. Ela havia conseguido, e esse seria o teste!

Felizmente sua velocidade foi suficiente para se colocar a tempo entre o estudante e a tesoura atirada em sua direção.

\- Habilidade de defesa: mão sônica.

A lâmina de luz se materializou instantaneamente em sua mão direita, surgindo por baixo da manga do uniforme, e o som metálico da tesoura colidindo com a lâmina e deslizando pelo chão fez todos os que estavam por perto correrem para olhar. Os NPCs ficaram mudos observando, depois alguns falaram do quanto isso fora incrível, o diretor e alguns professores vieram correndo de algum lugar. Mas os olhos de Kanade apenas rastreavam a direção oposta em busca do culpado do incidente. Tinha sentido uma presença humana de novo, tinha certeza que um NPC não faria isso, e tivera a impressão de ver um par de pernas femininas desaparecendo a toda velocidade em algum lugar. Quando a agressora não voltou a aparecer, olhou para trás, vendo o aluno atacado, ainda aterrorizado, correndo para longe. Ele olhou para o lado por um segundo, e Kanade o achou estranhamente familiar. Tinhas cabelos ruivos e possivelmente olhos castanhos. Seu coração começou a palpitar outra vez sem explicações. Por mais que isso a assustasse, não tivera mais nenhuma reação grave depois da noite em que chegou.

\- Tachibana-san! – O diretor a interrompeu quando estava prestes a perguntar sobre a identidade do garoto, que sumiu em algum lugar – Temos que reconhecer que esse foi um grande ato de bravura e consideração para com seus colegas. Salvou a vida de um aluno que poderia ter sido vítima de um terrível acidente.

Kanade ficou abismada com a falta de reação de todos ao que realmente estava acontecendo, não pelas mortes que já haviam esquecido, mas por ninguém estranhar uma tesoura voadora surgir do nada e uma estudante com uma espada saindo da manga da roupa repentinamente. Aparentemente ninguém sabia sobre o programa do anjo, então como podiam achar isso normal?

\- Acho que encontramos alguém para ocupar o cargo até então vago da presidência do Conselho Estudantil! O que nos diz, Tachibana-san?

******

Kanade aceitara o cargo, na esperança de conseguir mais informações sobre como as cosias funcionavam, e talvez descobrir se havia realmente outras pessoas como ela aqui. Os ataques aos garotos tinham cessado após o ocorrido, ela esperava que para sempre. E que a pessoa não viesse atrás dela, ainda que no fim das contas ela sempre estaria viva. Mas os meses correram novamente e nada aconteceu, ela aprimorou suas habilidades com a espada e também com as outras disponíveis no programa, até mesmo conseguindo aproveitar a harmonia para estudar, aprender mais rápido sobre aquele lugar e não se sentir tão sozinha às vezes, pois descobrira que seus clones tinham consciência, que era posteriormente adicionada a sua.

\- Por que tudo isso apareceu pra mim? E não pra outra pessoa?

\- Eu não sei – a clone com quem conversava em seu quarto respondeu – Eu não tenho memórias registradas disso, mas sei que o programa existe há muitíssimos anos.

\- Sabe quem o fez?

\- Não. Mas nesse mundo é possível criar qualquer coisa se você aprender como se faz, inclusive um programa como esse.

\- Então quando foi criado, esse lugar podia estar enfrentando outra pessoa perigosa?

\- Não sei dizer, mas provavelmente havia algo de errado ou em desequilíbrio. Agora, no entanto, você parece ter vindo pra cá pra ajudar com isso. Não há evidências conhecidas de alguém ter feito tudo que você faz pra ajudar outros alunos e mostrar o caminho certo. E se aconteceu, havia apenas NPCs pra lembrar. Talvez o programa estivesse codificado pra ser entregue apenas a alguém assim.

\- Ficarei aqui pra sempre?

\- Até estar em paz com o ressentimento que a trouxe aqui de acordo com o que você mesma percebeu.

\- Tenho apenas um, e a pessoa que eu gostaria de encontrar morreu há muitos anos. Se estivesse aqui, acho que eu já saberia.

\- Você ainda tem algo a resolver ainda assim. Com ou sem essa pessoa, você terá que achar uma forma de estar em paz em algum momento. Continuar ajudando os outros talvez possa indicar o caminho.

Kanade assentiu.

******

Kanade acordou sem explicações no meio da noite. Seu coração estava disparado, apesar de não doer. Isso tinha acontecido muito nos últimos dias, o que a fizera visitar a enfermaria, apesar de não haver ninguém lá para ajudar, uma vez que nesse mundo ninguém ficava doente. Felizmente apenas se deitar um pouco a ajudou a se sentir melhor.

\- Ninguém aqui adoece. Por que isso continua acontecendo?

Outra sensação a tomou e nesse instante seu coração voltou ao ritmo normal, e sentiu-se bem como nunca, mas concentrou-se no que estava acontecendo. Alguém novo estava no território da escola, provavelmente perto do mesmo lugar onde ela chegara. Saiu da cama e vestiu seu uniforme. Como presidente do Conselho Estudantil tinha passe livre para estar fora da cama após o horário se necessário. Seguiu para fora da escola e caminhou até o centro da quadra de esportes, olhando em volta sem ver ninguém ou ouvir nada além do som do vento nas árvores.

\- Que estranho... Tenho certeza que senti aqui.

\- Com licença...

Kanade se virou ao ouvir os passos e o chamado, surpreendendo-se ao ver o quanto o garoto era parecido com a quase última vítima da assassina misteriosa da tesoura. Cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos, altura muito similar. E novamente a sensação de conhece-lo de algum lugar. Até mesmo sua voz parecia conhecida e confortante, como se ele fosse a primeira coisa familiar que ela encontrou nesse mundo. E sem entender ou saber porque, sentiu felicidade, e seu coração aqueceu, apesar de não demonstrar. E ele não demonstrava qualquer medo ou ressentimento dela como Yuri e seu grupo de rebeldes, talvez por ser um novato.

\- Olá, boa noite – ele lhe disse tão confuso quanto ela quando chegou – Estão apontando uma arma pra você – ele indicou o local onde certamente Yuri e mais algum rebelde estavam escondidos – Disseram que você é um anjo ou sei lá o que.

Kanade inclinou levemente a cabeça com um suspiro cansado. Yuri continuava espalhando essa crença maluca?

\- Eu não sou um anjo.

\- É claro que não. Bom...

\- Sou a presidente do Conselho Estudantil.

\- Fui um idiota – o garoto disse levando uma mão ao rosto em frustração – Aquela garota me enganou, que droga! Nem sei quem eu sou. Preciso de um hospital – falou se virando para ir embora.

\- Não há hospitais.

\- Como? Por que? – Ele questionou voltando-se para ela novamente.

\- Porque aqui ninguém adoece. Pois todos estão mortos.

Então ele reagiu como vários dos que chegavam a esse lugar, assustado, confuso e incrédulo, o que terminou com Kanade atendendo a seu pedido de provar que ele não podia morrer. E enquanto o garoto caía no chão após ela retirar a espada de seu peito, foi ela quem ficou pensativa e emocionada. Levou a mão livre ao peito, sentindo o coração bater vivo e forte.

\- Ele não tem um...

Quando absorveu a informação, encarou Yuri e Hinata, escondidos atrás de um arbusto. Ambos fizeram menção de atirar, mas recuaram quando Kanade os ignorou e ergueu sozinha o corpo do novato, não se importando com o sangue que manchava suas roupas ou o chão, sumiria depois. Seguiu na direção da enfermaria, novamente não dando atenção a Yuri e Hinata que tinham voltado a se esconder em algum lugar.

******

Kanade esperou Yuzuru ir embora após esperá-la se arrumar na enfermaria e leva-la até seu quarto para libertar seu sorriso e permitir que as lágrimas deixassem seus olhos, grata por não haver mais ninguém por perto.

\- É ele... Por isso que... – refletiu levando uma mão ao coração e usando a outra para secar os olhos – Não posso dizer. Não quero perde-lo ainda. Não posso partir ainda. Tem muita gente pra ajudar. Mas se ele sumir antes...

Pensou sobre a conversa que haviam tido quando ela acordou minutos atrás. Yuzuru devia ter desaparecido, mas ainda estava aqui, e agora a ajudaria em sua missão de ajudar todos a seguirem em frente. Se segurou com todas as suas forças para não falar tudo que queria e não abraçá-lo no instante em que percebeu quem ele era. E nesse momento ela também recuperou uma memória distante, de dezesseis anos atrás, quando jurou estar vendo um anjo ao lado de sua cama quando acordou após o transplante. Não sabia porque ele não se lembrava dela ou como ele provavelmente chegara nesse mundo antes dela e vivera por tantos meses sem ser percebido e perdera a memória, mas isso não importava por enquanto. Finalmente o havia encontrado. E depois que cumprissem sua missão juntos, ela poderia contar a ele.

******

Yuzuru observou as primeiras estrelas do fim do entardecer, uma delas brilhava mais que as outras, exatamente como pareceria na vida real. Até isso esse mundo havia criado para acolhê-los.

Seu peito apertou no lugar onde deveria haver um coração, se não o tivesse dado a Kanade, e lembrou com clareza da luz que fora sua vida naquele lugar subindo suavemente em direção ao céu no instante em que o deixou. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, como toda vez em que pensava nisso e se lembrava que agora estava sozinho, mesmo que sua intenção fosse também deixar esse mundo o quanto antes. Sentou-se no chão, deixou que as lágrimas corressem e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, grato por não haver nenhum NPC do lado de fora àquela hora.

Ele havia parado de usar o blazer de seu uniforme da Frente de Batalha e a guardado no quartel, na sala que sempre seria deles, mesmo se esse mundo fosse alterar isso após sua partida, e vestia apenas a camisa branca com gravata. Não queria se vestir como os NPCs também. Doía demais continuar vendo o símbolo da Frente de Batalha, mas vestir-se como os NPCs parecia uma traição sentimental a tudo que eles tinham criado juntos.

Ele sabia que em algum momento teria que lidar com essa dor se quisesse seguir até Kanade, onde quer que ela estivesse agora. Mas uma semana era muito pouco pra lidar com todos os momentos do dia em que não poderia estar com ela, nem se divertir com Hinata, ou ouvir Yuri gritando ordens para eles para esconder o carinho que tinha por cada um, ou simplesmente assistir um show da Girls Dead Monster. E era tão contraditório! Ele desejou e planejou aquilo, estava feliz e realizado por todos os seus amigos terem deixado esse mundo, mas não esperava ser o último a partir.

Ele chorou até quando sentiu vontade, não se importando que tivesse anoitecido enquanto isso, e levou alguns minutos para respirar e se recompor antes de levantar. Caminhou pela escola enquanto ainda era permitido, logo os professores fariam rondas para mandar todos a seus quartos. Seus pés o levaram ao dormitório feminino, aonde ele levara Kanade uma vez, após ela deixar a enfermaria, por isso sabia onde ficava o quarto dela, no qual Yuri dissera já ter estado com Hinata, Ooyama e Chaa muito tempo atrás. Estaria ocupado por alguma NPC agora? Ou simplesmente estaria vazio?

Estendeu a mão e girou a maçaneta, adentrando o lugar e fechando a porta antes que pudesse ser visto. Acendeu as luzes e se viu num pequeno hall de entrada, que era seguido por sala e cozinha e por fim o quarto, além do banheiro. Yuzuru respirou fundo, encantado com a delicadeza do lugar. Ela bonito, fofo e organizado, exatamente como Kanade. As cortinas e roupas de cama cor de rosa pareciam a pura expressão dela no quarto, fazendo-o lembrar-se de quando a viu na enfermaria com um pijama também rosa, que depois Yuri brincara que parecia um contraste bastante delicado para a combatente fria e habilidosa que por vezes o anjo pareceu ser. Uma almofada branca de gatinho em cima da cama fez seu carinho por ela queimar ainda mais dentro de si, lembrando-se de todo o amor e alegria que Kanade escondia por trás da frieza que mantivera por tanto tempo para não desaparecer. E de repente lhe ocorreu que rosa deveria ser sua cor favorita. Ele não teve tempo de pensar em perguntar isso a ela, mas além de todos os objetos dessa cor em seu quarto, ele a vira escrevendo com uma caneta cor de rosa uma vez, e a fita que adornava seu chapéu de palha também era dessa cor.

Olhando para o computador se perguntou se ela teria deixado alguma informação relevante nele, como o diário que Takeyama deixara sobre a Frente de Batalha em seu laptop. Quando se deu conta já havia ligado o aparelho e estava observando o que encontrara. Não havia muito do que ele podia chamar de diário, tudo que encontrou foram anotações sobre as aulas e algumas notas sobre as programações das habilidades que Kanade desenvolvia para o anjo, incluindo esboços das asas que ele mesmo sugerira para ela. Sorriu ao ver a dedicação que ela colocara nisso, e pensou em como seria interessante saber qual era a sensação de voar como ela fizera algumas vezes na batalha, apesar de ter dito que as asas eram só enfeite. Ele tinha certeza que se tivessem passado mais algum tempo nesse mundo ela teria aprendido realmente a voar. Passou por mais algumas notas até chegar no fim do arquivo, onde o que viu lhe deu um choque, e se ainda tivesse coração, sabia que estaria disparado. Imediatamente ergueu os dedos para deslizá-los sobre as poucas palavras e o desenho digital de um coração no fim da página.

_Finalmente ele está aqui. Acho que sempre esteve. Mas finalmente tenho certeza que ele é o anjo daquele dia. Talvez em breve seja o momento de seguir em frente. Mesmo entre milhões de pessoas, eu tenho certeza que o encontrarei de novo. Estou com o coração dele afinal. Foi isso que nos reuniu aqui. Yuzuru, muito obrigada pela vida que você me deu._

_Kanade Tachibana_

Yuzuru fechou os olhos com força quando eles lacrimejaram outra vez, sentindo a agonia de não poder abraça-la agora, e de saber que mesmo quando seguisse em frente, provavelmente levaria anos para reencontrá-la. Se perguntou o que ela queria dizer com _acho que sempre esteve_ , e com _o anjo daquele dia_. Realmente ele vinha se perguntando como chegara a esse mundo depois de Kanade se morrera antes dela. Passou vários minutos ali com seus pensamentos e sem conseguir tirar os olhos das últimas notas escritas por ela. Por fim desligou o computador, após reler aquelas doces palavras várias vezes, e acabou dormindo ali mesmo, trancando o pequeno apartamento para impedir que alguém o encontrasse onde, pelas regras da escola, ele não poderia estar.

******

_Yuzuru sorriu ao observar a menina adormecer de novo após falar com ele, ainda surpreso que ela pudesse vê-lo. Ela estava bem, ela ia viver. Seu coração a manteria nesse mundo... Yuzuru abriu os olhos após a luz que o cegara enquanto observava a menina conversar com seus pais, já no quarto do hospital. Agora ele estava sozinho deitado no chão de algum lugar a céu aberto. Sentou-se e viu vários jovens andando no local, parecia ser uma escola, e ninguém parecia estranhar o fato dele estar jogado no chão. Que lugar era esse...? Ele estava sozinho encostado no parapeito da janela, refletindo sobre o que estava fazendo ali e o que o levara a esse lugar. A última coisa de que se lembrava era o quanto queria ter certeza de que ela viveria, de que realmente ficaria bem e sobreviveria ao primeiro ano de transplante... Ele não aguentava mais. Esperar era muito mais difícil do que parecia. Tinha que acabar com isso, e evitar que mais alguém passasse pelo mesmo sofrimento que ele um dia... O programa do anjo estava feito. Ele não sabia se Deus existia, o que realmente significava esse mundo, ou se o que estava prestes a fazer teria volta, mas viver mais um dia com essa dor, por mais pessoas que ele já tivesse ajudado a seguir em frente, o mataria... Yuzuru abriu os olhos assustado, estava jogado no chão outra vez. Mas agora era noite._

_\- Você está finalmente acordado... Eu sei que isso é repentino, mas gostaria de se alistar? – A voz de Yuri falou._

_Ele se lembrava dessas palavras e desse momento. Parecia que tinha acabado de cair ali, mas estava procurando alguma coisa antes... Ele sentia isso. Em seus pensamentos podia ouvir os batimentos de um coração..._

Yuzuru sentou-se assustado na cama de Kanade, com a respiração ofegante e mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sentiu-se dolorido ao se sentar, enquanto todas as lembranças voltavam como uma avalanche.

\- Eu... Eu sou... O programador do anjo. O cargo de Kanade... Era originalmente meu.

Essas palavras agora pareciam tão verdadeiras quanto seriam inacreditáveis na noite passada. Quando Yuri contou essa história ele teve a vaga impressão de estar familiarizado com ela, mas pensou que fosse apenas o estresse da situação lhe pregando peças. Secou os olhos e encarou o computador desligado.

\- Eu criei a base pra os poderes de Kanade...

Ao longe ouviu o alarme da escola soar, mas não iria às aulas hoje. Não conseguiria se concentrar em mais nada. Nos primeiros dias tinha tentado seguir os ensinamentos de Kanade para segui-la o quanto antes, mas isso só o fazia pensar mais e mais nela. Ela teria imaginado que ele viria aqui depois que ela partisse?

\- Kanade... O que eu faço com isso?

******

Ele havia se encontrado após muitos dias de reflexão e trabalho. Tinha tentado controlar esse mundo e sua criação levou à guerra que enfrentaram enquanto estavam todos juntos. Yuzuru escrevera seu próprio diário, no computador do quarto de Kanade, sem falar absolutamente tudo que sabia, não seria bom o programa do anjo cair nas mãos de outras pessoas. O melhor a fazer era deixar o ciclo natural desse mundo acontecer. E como nada garantia que alguém depois dele não poderia recriar o programa, ele tomou precauções para escondê-lo, e permitir que ressurgisse para alguém apenas em situações de extrema necessidade. Não podia controlar completamente, especialmente depois que partisse, mas tinha feito todo o possível.

\- Eu preciso seguir – falou para si mesmo enquanto caminhava sobre o telhado da escola, usando novamente seu uniforme da Frente de Batalha e ignorando os gritos de alguns professores que já se desesperavam achando que ele estava em perigo.

Observou o belo céu azul quando chegou à beirada, começando a se tingir do laranja do pôr do sol, como no dia que ela o deixou. Yuzuru sorriu. Depois de longas reflexões, ele estava em paz, com todas as suas memórias de volta e nada mais para prendê-lo aqui. Kanade não voltaria, ele não queria que ela voltasse, isso significaria mais ressentimentos em sua vida já tão triste e solitária. E é assim que queria partir, o mais próximo possível de tudo que ela fora para ele. Tinha deixado apenas uma das habilidades do anjo ativa, e feito algumas modificações no funcionamento. E esperava que pudesse segui-la aonde quer que estivesse enquanto aproveitava o que os dois tinham criado uma última vez.

\- Estou indo, meu anjo – falou com um sorriso ainda mais belo – Buscar meu coração.

Seus pés deixaram a segurança do telhado e ele caiu por alguns metros, ouvindo os professores e alunos berrarem em desespero enquanto alguns deles tentavam posicionar um colchão abaixo de onde ele caía, como tinham feito com Shiina no período em que ele ainda vivia secretamente como NPC. E lembrava bem de como eles tinham dado boas risadas disso quando Yuri lhe contou.

Yuzuru riu de alegria, e quando sentiu o vento se intensificar, finalmente abriu suas asas e as bateu para subir mais alto. Imediatamente a gritaria lá embaixo cessou, e ele viu uma multidão de NPCs boquiabertos olhando para ele, até deixaram o colchão cair no chão. Yuzuru pensou que talvez alguns deles fossem humanos, e estivessem perdidos em mil pensamentos agora, e que não poderia mais ajuda-los. Esperava do fundo do coração que, se fosse o caso, pudessem se encontrar e seguir em frente para uma nova vida como todos eles da Frente de Batalha.

Ele voltou a olhar para cima e subir mais alto em direção as nuvens. Concentrou seus pensamentos nas melhores lembranças que tivera com ela nesse lugar, quando ela acordou após ser resgatada da Guilda, a cerimônia de formatura, a primeira e última vez que a abraçou. Pensou também em seus amigos, todas as vezes que riram juntos, que se apoiaram em dificuldades e quando decidiram deixar esse mundo juntos. Ele iria reencontrar todos eles, mesmo entre milhões de pessoas, tinha certeza disso.

Yuzuru fechou os olhos, sem nunca deixar de sorrir, e subiu ainda mais alto, agora já incapaz de ouvir as vozes das pessoas lá embaixo. O céu ficou mais laranja, e a luz do sol pareceu se intensificar cada vez mais. Foi tomado por leveza e uma paz imensa, até ser tomado pela luz e não ter mais consciência do mundo a sua volta.

******

Kanade parou ao sentir alguém segurar seu ombro direito. O toque parecia familiar. Respirou fundo e virou-se para vê-lo. Ambos se encararam de olhos arregalados. Yuzuru ainda a segurando, ela se lembrava dele? Só ele tinha sonhos que tinham ao longo dos anos passado a lembranças claras daquele mundo?

Kanade não conseguia dizer nada, e ele se perguntou se a tinha assustado ou se ela estava pensando nas mesmas coisas que ele. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, mas era ela! Os olhos dourados brilharam e ela sorriu.

\- Yuzuru? – Sua voz saiu num sussurro, mas ele ouviu bem.

\- Kanade...

O ruivo abriu um sorriso enorme e riu enquanto a puxava para um abraço. Kanade riu com ele enquanto sentia seus pés deixarem o chão e o apertava de volta. Os dois se abraçaram assim por tanto tempo que as pessoas em volta começaram a olhar, o que não importou para nenhum dos dois.

\- Eu te amo. Eu te amo – ele lhe disse tentando não chorar – Agora podemos ficar juntos pra sempre.

Ela riu e assentiu.

\- Eu também amo você. E sinto muito não ter dito naquele dia.

A voz dela estava exatamente como se lembrava, e isso o fez chorar. Os dois riram juntos enquanto ele a erguia no ar e colava sua testa na dela. Kanade acariciou seu rosto enquanto secava suas lágrimas, como fizera naquele dia na enfermaria, e entrelaçou uma de suas mãos quando ele a colocou no chão e se inclinou para ela, que fechou os olhos em permissão quando Yuzuru se inclinou e seus lábios se encontraram. Ele levou suas mãos unidas ao coração e ela pode sentir que agora ele tinha um novo, que batia tão forte quanto o que lhe dera, e sentiu seus olhos também umedecerem. Afastaram-se muitos minutos depois, se encarando profundamente e ainda ignorando todos que os observavam.

\- Como está meu coração? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso, e esperava que dessa vez ela estivesse bem.

\- Está bem. E muito melhor agora que encontrou o dono dele.

Os dois riram juntos novamente e intensificaram o aperto em suas mãos unidas.

\- Você teria algum tempo da sua vida pra conversarmos em algum lugar?

\- A vida inteira, meu anjo.

Ela riu e o puxou para o caminho onde estava indo antes.

\- Aonde estamos indo?

\- Eu estava indo encontrar Yuri, ela ficará feliz em ver você. Os irmãozinhos dela são adoráveis.

\- Yuri?! Vocês se encontraram?

Kanade assentiu.

\- Eu também quero apresentar minha irmã a vocês. Ela está saudável agora.

\- Estou ansiosa por isso – ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

\- Eu encontrei Hinata há alguns dias. Ele e Yui estão noivos, e ela está bem, pode correr e fazer tudo.

\- Isso é maravilhoso – ela sorriu – Podemos chama-los quando chegarmos lá. Ela quer muito revê-lo, apesar da quantidade de vezes que ainda diz que ele é um idiota – falou, fazendo Yuzuru gargalhar.

\- Eu imagino que sim.

\- Yuzuru... Como você chegou aqui? Como... Você sabe.

\- Eu parti em grande estilo, usando o programa que nós criamos. Ajudei algumas pessoas antes disso. Elas também estão aqui entre nós agora.

\- Nós dois? Então minhas suspeitas estavam certas.

\- Você sabia?! Eu desconfiei, mas...

\- Temos muito pra falar. Mas você finalmente está aqui. E eu tenho que dizer de novo – ela falou quando chegaram em frente à praça onde Yuri estava esperando – Muito obrigada pela vida que você me deu. Dessa vez eu quero passa-la inteira com você.

\- Nós vamos – ele disse quando se abraçaram novamente.


End file.
